


【Newt和Tina的通信】獾与雷鸟

by junglewinterhot



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junglewinterhot/pseuds/junglewinterhot
Summary: 两个人的信件往来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 罗琳说Tina在雷鸟学院。獾是赫奇帕奇，Newt的学院。

一、

Dear Tina, 

 

首先我要向你道歉，我不知道我是否可以称你为“Tina”。我不知道，我和你还有你妹妹以及Jacob在纽约经历的一切是否足够你我以姓名相称。我姑且猜测我可以这么称呼你；如果你觉得冒犯，请不要犹豫，在回信中告诉我，我会遵从你的意愿。

 

写这封信是想告诉你：我还没有在纽约出现，还没有把《神奇动物在哪里》交给你，是因为我的书还没有出版。书店告诉我不要写太多，一种神奇动物写五英寸羊皮纸的内容就好，这样方便阅读，也方便以后卖书；但对我来说，每一只可爱的生物都能写五英尺的论文。你还记得皮克特吗？他现在还会在雾蒙蒙的日子里藏到我的领子下面。描述这些神奇生物，写下我的研究成果，写下我和他们的故事很容易，无数的句子就像纽约那场雨一样在鹅毛笔尖倾泻而出；但是删减，删减！我真得舍不得。

 

不过该做的事情还是要做，书店也说以后可以在一本书里把一种神奇动物写得详尽写，甚至多写几只。我希望能有这么一天。

 

随信附上几幅画，有雷鸟，有皮克特，还有我记忆中的纽约。

 

祝好。期待你的回信。

 

你诚挚的，  
Newt Scamander

二、

Dear Newt,

 

你当然可以叫我“Tina”。我们早就是朋友了，不是吗？Queenie和Jacob也很想你。Jacob没有恢复记忆，但Queenie和他讲了你的冒险故事（没有提到神奇生物！），他很喜欢也希望见到你。

 

Queenie到Jacob的面包店找了份工作。她现在采购、存储、收银、烤面包，都做得很好。Jacob看着她就像看着天神，连着三个月都加了工资。Queenie说她等着Jacob约她出去，她笑着说快了。

 

不知道Queenie以后会怎么办，我也没问。无论如何我都会支持她。Jacob太难得了，更难得的是他们互相喜欢对方。

 

对了，你的书！写他们俩的事情跑题了。我觉得书店可能希望你的书别太厚，毕竟让别人理解神奇动物的可爱之处很难通过啃大部头实现。你试试写简介再附图？就像你寄来的那几幅那样！

 

雷鸟和皮克特还有纽约图让我想起了和你在纽约满街跑的日子。我把三幅画装上画框挂在了墙上。Queenie想要嗅嗅，不知道你能否画一幅？

 

期待你的猫头鹰的再次到来！

 

你诚挚的，  
Tina

 

三、

Dear Tina, 

 

回信已收悉。

 

随信附上嗅嗅的画。嗅嗅最近不太开心，因为现在没那么多新鲜的宝石让他玩儿了。他只能刨自己原来的金加隆堆，想挖出点不一样的东西。不过没办法，我没有多余的亮闪闪的宝石给他玩，鸟蛇的蛋壳我也全给Jacob开面包店了。

 

听到Quinne和Jacob的事情我很高兴。Jacob是个好人，是非常合适的结婚对象，他和Queenie也互相喜欢。你知道的，我一直对美国关于麻瓜隔离的条款持不同态度，如果Queenie和Jacob有移居英国的打算，我可以提供帮助。

 

我听从你的建议，和书店商量了一下，初步定下了《神奇动物在哪里》的规格和内容。物种按字母顺序排列，每种一页图，一页说明。书的开本相对长一些，这样绘图和文字都能多写一些。

 

最后两张信纸是我画的我哥哥家庭院里的玫瑰。我画了红色的一丛，送给你，希望你能喜欢。两张绘画，一张彩铅，一张水彩，应该都还不错。

 

在此有个不情之请，能否请你挑选一下，哪种方式放在书里作为插图更合适？如果植物难以考量，我可以在下次来信中带两张神奇动物的绘画。

 

上次忘了问你，你现在在魔法国会的工作怎么样？还顺利吗？如果有我能帮上忙的，请直接和我说明。

 

期待你的回信。

 

你诚挚的，  
Newt

 

四、

Dear Newt，

 

早上我还没醒，就听见“笃笃笃”的敲窗声。我和Queenie都被吵醒了，发现是你的猫头鹰在敲窗棂。它累坏了，我们让它在笼子里住了一天再走，正好带着我的回信回去。

 

收信的那天，就是昨天，我有任务忙了一天，晚上才有时间看你的信。Quinne很喜欢嗅嗅那张，她把它装框放在了自己办公桌上。她也看到了两张玫瑰图，我们两个觉得都很漂亮。对于你的问题，Queenie说要搭配纸张选画风，要是羊皮纸彩铅比较合适，如果纸比较光滑用水彩更好。这个也和纸张颜色有关，如果可以的话你可以寄样纸过来，我们看一看。

 

Queenie说谢谢你的提议和承诺，如果需要她会考虑，到时候就麻烦你了。她和Jacob约会了几次，进展不错，Queenie希望能有合适的机会告诉他魔法世界的事情。

 

你问我现在的工作，我不知道怎么说。我希望成为一个傲罗，我做到了；我也在做我想做的事情，但是又觉得违背我的初衷。主席把“不被发现”放在首位，即使有麻鸡或巫师受到伤害。我对此越来越不能接受，但只能尽量做我该做和我想做的事情。

 

看样子你的猫头鹰急着回家，那我就写到这里。期待你的回信！

 

你诚挚的，  
Tina


	2. Chapter 2

五、

 

Dear Tina, 

 

已收到你的回信。帕尔玛确实累坏了，她放下信，回到猫头鹰小屋就蜷缩沉睡，睡了一天。可能因为我和她说“希望能尽快看到Tina的回信”，所以她才这么着急。我也考虑过用其他的更适合穿越大洋的鸟类，但我怕不常见的物种给你和你妹妹带来麻烦。

 

这次我租借了伦敦公共驿站的猫头鹰。这只体型较大，翼长体壮，适合进行穿越大洋的旅行。飞纽约的费用我已经付过了；你的回信如果也要它送回的话，就让它在笼子里住下，再把包裹里的银西可给它，一个应该够了。

 

这次我没让帕尔玛来送信也是因为这个包裹。非常冒昧，我只是想到你收留帕尔玛有些不便，所以寄了一个猫头鹰窝还有猫头鹰食还有猫头鹰水槽，自动清洗自动拆装。不用的时候可以缩小（自带缩小功能），缩成笔筒大小。希望能给你和你妹妹带来一定方便。

 

书的文字部分已经定稿了，插图形式还在考虑之中，我希望你能再帮一次忙。随信附上样纸和两幅杜戈尔的画像，一幅彩铅一幅水彩。我想询问你的意见，你的意见很有参考价值。非常感谢，谢谢你也谢谢你的妹妹，也希望这两幅画你们能喜欢。

 

你提到了你的工作。你的工作很伟大，你也有足够的能力和热情完成你的工作。不过我建议，要注意保护自己，而且，可以不用把一切都放到明面上来。或者你可以和Queenie讨论一下，我觉得她比我更擅长这些。

 

期待你的回信，祝你一切顺利！

 

你诚挚的，  
Newt

 

六、

 

Dear Newt, 

 

收到你的来信。看到这只陌生的猫头鹰，我还以为之前的那只出了什么意外，看了信就安心了。帕尔玛很乖很聪明也很安静，我和Queenie都很喜欢它。猫头鹰窝很不错，我和Queenie把它挂在窗户上，施了对外的隐形咒。希望帕尔玛能早日住进去。这只大猫头鹰，我还是让它住在鸟笼里。

 

样纸和杜戈尔画像收到，我抢了彩铅Queenie抢了水彩，但马上又开始抢对方手里那幅。放心，画没坏！两幅挂在卧室墙上，一边一个。Queenie和我研究了一下，都觉得既然纸是光滑的且光亮的，颜色还比较浅，用比较精细的水彩配上端正的字体比较合适。毕竟这本书比较轻松，配上水彩活泼一些。我的意见仅供参考，希望你能做出你自己满意的书！

 

我给Queenie看了你的信的最后一个自然段。她说这话从一个非法携带一箱子神奇动物还把它们放出来的人嘴里说出来，真是一点都不奇怪。她管这个叫“善意的谎言”，我还是觉得怪怪的，不过我觉得你们说得对。我也得再想想怎么做这份工作了。

 

包裹里的钱币未免太多了。一个金币，两个银币，还有一把铜币。这三种怎么换算的？无论如何也比一次邮费多多了吧？你是担心这只猫头鹰坐地起价吗？我现在还没寄，如果它坐地起价我就再写信告诉你，你去投诉它。

 

Jacob送过一些面包，他特地做给Queenie的。确实非常美味。Queenie对他说她有几个朋友要招待想订一批面包，Jacob直接做了一大盒子送了过来。我们施了咒语，让面包尽量保持新鲜，不过也请你尽快食用。不用担心Jacob，Queenie还没告诉他魔法世界的事情，他要是知道面包是给你的会很开心的。

 

期待你的回信，祝你的书早日出版！

 

你诚挚的，  
Tina

 

七、

 

Dear Tina, 

 

回信收到，面包收到，一切都好。面包很美味，屋子里好几天都萦绕着清新的橘子酱的味道。我分了一些给我的父母还有哥哥，他们也很喜欢。我哥哥说这是他吃过的最好吃的面包，他的狗Founda差点把盒子啃了。

 

最终，我和出版社商议，确定插图为水彩画。谢谢你的意见。书的成稿已经交给出版社，近期会在书店出售。样书后天拿到，然后我会再次乘船前往美国，前往纽约。不出意外的话，两个星期以后我就可以见到你了。

 

英国的魔法货币有三种，金的加隆，银的西可，青铜的纳特。一加隆合十七西可，一西可合二十九纳特。我没用过公共驿站的猫头鹰，所以上一次没敢直接买往返，返程费用说是和去程一样但我也比较担心，毕竟猫头鹰很聪明。不过，我没有收到你后续来信，是不是它没有坐地起价？我可以写一封表扬信送过去。你可以留着那几枚钱币，毕竟如果将来Jacob和Queenie来英国，他们会用得到。或者你要到英国出差的话，你也用得到。

 

千言万语，等待着与你见面对你说。希望我到时候看到你，还能说得出话。

 

帕尔玛会找到我带回你的回信。我到纽约后，会给你写信告诉你我下榻的酒店。我也可以直接去你的公寓找你，但鉴于你们公寓的管理制度……我还是不要贸然出现在那里比较好。

 

期待与你会面。

 

你诚挚的，  
Newt 

 

八、

 

Dear Newt, 

 

收到你的回信，非常期待与你的会面。请务必一定把你的神奇动物看管好，我真得、真得不想再去抓你。

 

Queenie和Jacob订婚了。进展有点快，不是吗？Queenie特别开心。Jacob是在晚餐约会时求得婚， Queenie没有当场答应他；她说“亲爱的我要给你看点东西”，然后给他展示了魔法。Jacob说他真没想到过这些，不过这很不赖；他问这能学Q吗？Queenie说亲爱的这不行，如果可以我就教你了。她给他讲了我们之前经历的事情，包括你的箱子、魔法国会和车站大战，最后告诉他如果要结婚他们必须离开美国。

 

Jacob……特别开心。他说他就觉得那些神奇的梦是有意义的。不过他说，希望Queenie能等一等，等他把贷款还完了把抵押物从银行赎出来再搬到英国，最好能赚一些在英国开店的本钱，这样他就可以把那一箱子银蛋壳还给你了。他让我转告你，很期待与你见面，他会用最好的面包招待你。

 

期待与你的会面，期待你的新书。以及，帕尔玛很喜欢猫头鹰窝。

 

你诚挚的，  
Tina

 

九、

 

Dear Tina，

 

我住在布莱克旅馆305号房，皇后区温斯顿路288号。今天晚上你有空吗？我在楼下大厅等你。

 

请及时回信。

 

你的，  
Newt


	3. Chapter 3

十、

 

Dear Tina, 

 

半个小时前启明星号拉起船锚扬帆起航，四十分钟前你我话别约好两个月后再次见面，可是我现在已经开始想你。不要担心，船和我还有神奇动物都没有什么问题，我只是……想给你写信。不知道现在写信寄出，我到家之时能否收到回信，不过真的，我不着急。你不用、也尽量不要熬夜到两点给我写回信；你的工作本来就很累了，注意休息。

 

这一周我们谈了很多，我很开心也很荣幸你答应了我和你交往的请求。你也谈到了你的工作让你短期内无法定居英国，同时我现在进行的研究也没法让我在一个地方住上太长时间。我很高兴，你和我都愿意等一等，看看最终我们之间等走到哪里，能走多远。

 

这次我算是重新认识了Jacob，他真的没变。他居然认出了我的背影，他叫道“就是你给我留了一箱子银蛋壳！你说这是什么，鸟蛇？它长什么样子，银闪闪的吗？”当你，我，Queenie和Jacob一起进到我的箱子里，Jacob的表情、反应和他第一次看到的时候一模一样，是那么的包容又有智慧。我本以为那段记忆会成我的孤证，在我时不时想起的过程中一遍遍美化并散佚到最后模糊不清，但没想到我还能再看到，没想到他还能有机会看到。我对他说，你和Queenie当时也在场也应该听到了，我说你不用把蛋壳还给我，如果你愿意你可以一直留着，这对我来说没用却能大大帮助你；Jacob，Jacob笑着说，他说“这是从你这里借用的，我肯定要还，东西不还也要还钱。”他是个麻瓜，但是他比我见过的绝大多数都要正直、高贵、善良，这足以说明格林德沃那套东西就是彻底的扯——

 

对不起！请原谅，我跑题了。这次会面我见到了你，你答应和我交往，我又得到了我原来以为我已经失去了的朋友。我太激动了。我其实很担心你的工作，我不喜欢魔法国会的行事方式，原因你知道的（感谢上帝，你虽然未必赞同我的观点但我们可以讨论）。我担心哪天你的原则和魔法国会起了冲突，他们把你的一切当做“必要牺牲”碾压过去，这点他们可一点没学过麻鸡的原则。不过你说得也对，你有自己的判断也足以自保，你也不会像原来那样工作。我也非常感谢你同意我询问你在英国当一个傲罗的可能，我知道你是为了让我安心。

 

现在我的感觉很奇妙。我像在一个阳光明媚的下午（英国的阳光明媚！），在温暖的露台上连喝了三瓶黄油啤酒加一杯火焰威士忌。很轻松，很愉悦，非常满足。

 

要到晚饭时间了，我喂过帕尔玛就把它放出去。期待与你下一次会面，也期待你的回信，但请不要熬夜写信，请好好休息。

 

Love,   
Newt

 

十一、

 

Dear Newt,

 

早上送你上船，赶回办公室工作，晚上回家就收到了你的信。我还沉浸在会面的情绪里没有平复，你就……噢，Newt，我原来真没想到你是这么个甜心！

 

我发誓我没熬夜写信，我就是……看信看得晚了点。这也不能怪我，你看，你的信寄到了我总得看吧，不看根本没法睡觉……而且看完我睡得更好了。

 

你的书我翻了几页，还没来得及仔细阅读，只是觉得插图确实不错。我看到你把默默然写进去了，我想起Cradence，也不知道能说什么。希望这种事情越来越少吧，但是总感觉没什么希望。

 

你来纽约之前，我很担心也很忐忑，你会让我放弃这份工作，跟你到英国。我不知道如果你真那么说了我该怎么办，不过还好你愿意等一等，你也愿意让我继续工作。我感谢你愿意帮我问一问我能否在英国的魔法部工作，但是短时间内我确实无法离开纽约。我和妹妹从小失去父母，互相照顾到现在，我作为姐姐也要照顾她到她和Jacob能够幸福生活在一起。这些我都和你说了，我很感谢你的理解。

 

写了这么多，感觉都是在重复你和我的谈话，我真的……我感觉我像在做梦一样。Queenie笑话我说我像只喝醉酒的小老鼠，我居然觉得她的比喻很可爱！这两天傲罗办公室的同事都问我是不是遇到高兴的事情了，我只能傻笑。天啊，还好没影响工作效率！

 

信很短，但是要到12点了，我先去休息了。我可能会时不时给你写信，就是说，可能我不等着你的回信就会给你写信了。我这边也要养一只猫头鹰了，你有什么推荐吗？猫头鹰窝你能不能帮我再带一个，我付钱给你！

 

Love,   
Tina

 

十二、

 

Dear Tina, 

 

昨天我还在船上，就收到了你的回信。看得出来你的回信是分好几次写成的，这很好，再慢一点也没关系。不过昨天太过忙乱，我收拾船上的东西收拾了好一会儿，没倒出时间给你写回信。所以今天我下船，马上幻影移形到家里给你回信；箱子里的动物平安，希望它们没太遭罪。

 

你提到了猫头鹰和猫头鹰窝，我这边自作主张给你买了一只。这只的品种更擅长长途飞行，短途也可以不过比擅长短途的慢一两个小时。我估计这一两个小时应该不会耽误送信的时间，毕竟要真那么急可能你直接就跑过去了（我很想念你跑起来的样子）。猫头鹰窝也配好了，正好让它一并带过去。它还没有名字，你可以给它命名。

 

我不太放心美国的猫头鹰，因为据我所知“满天乱飞的猫头鹰”是你们魔法部不想让你们的“麻鸡“”看见的现象，所以我不敢想象你们那边对于邮递猫头鹰繁育和培训的水平。这也是我任性地想再给你一份礼物；我很希望你的生活能变得更好，我也很开心我能为你做点什么。

 

所以请你收下这份实用的礼物吧，Tina。

 

我不日将再次启程，受邀去撒哈拉大沙漠参与研究。那边有人发现了很奇怪的动物，说是一夜之间从几只发展到一大群，几天之内把绿洲啃秃又消失不见。邀请我的人猜测这是一种具有强大繁殖能力的生物，可能是路过的巫师丢下的。无论如何，不管是新物种还是原有物种，这份工作比较简单，我应该能在两个月以后到纽约看你。

 

我听我哥哥说，美国魔法界现在有些异动，有些难以捉摸。我不是很懂他的意思，很可能他只是不理解你们的行事方式。我对你的魔法很放心，就怕其他因素给你造成不便。无论如何，请保重自己。

 

我会把帕尔玛带到撒哈拉。保持联系，期待你的来信。

 

Love,   
Newt

 

十三、

 

Dear Newt，

 

猫头鹰收到，猫头鹰窝收到，回信收到，消息收到。猫头鹰太可爱了，虽然比帕尔玛大但是我觉得它比帕尔玛可爱。我查了一下资料，这只应该是雄性吧？我决定叫它希波利西，“小希”。

 

小希适应得很好。它晚上飞出去，白天飞回来。我在窝里发现了老鼠的骨头，看样子它会捕食。按照说明书，我每天更换水和猫头鹰食，不过可能因为它自己抓老鼠吃，猫头鹰食消耗得很慢。我现在希望它不要把死老鼠放在我们单元以外的地方，楼管太太会疯的。她前两天还说这地方总有猫头鹰飞来飞去可不是什么好兆头，我和Queenie都微笑着，希望可别有人当真了。

 

昨天Jacob过来，说他还差100美元就可以还完贷款了，但是银行要求他偿还3年的利息。真是要命，明明一年就可以还的，偏偏要三年的利息，这也太贪婪了。Queenie今天跟着Jacob去了，她说她试一下能不能有转机。要是谈不下来，可能要多几个月才能把你的蛋壳赎回来了。

 

你说的“难以捉摸的异动”，我并没有感觉到。不过可能也是因为我是执行的傲罗，其他的事情我没有权限。不过Queenie会注意自己接受到的信息，她和我都不想再来一回差点把命搭上的冒险了。我们心有余悸。

 

对了，部长，就是真的Percival Graves，回来上班了。他不太记得自己之前几个月做了什么，吐真剂无效，摄神取念也挖不出来什么（不过可能因为那个人不是Queenie）。主席无法像原来那样信任他，其他人看他也不太自然，他应该也挺郁闷的。

 

希望你工作一切顺利。我会时不时写信给你，也希望你能多多写信给我。期待两个月以后的会面！

 

Love，  
Tina

 

十四、

 

Newt，

 

格林德沃越狱了！你小心！

 

Tina

 

十五、

 

Dear Newt，

 

我订了加急服务，希望这封信先到你手里。上一封信是在太莽撞了。

 

我、Queenie还有Jacob都平安无虞。麻鸡的生活不受影响，Jacob的面包店还是生意兴隆，Queeine和银行经理谈判最终把利息减成了一年半，并签署了协议。目前魔法世界还没影响到麻鸡的生活，巫师界也恢复正常，因为……格林德沃回到了关押他的监狱。

 

我说“回到”，因为他逃出监狱三天后就站在了魔法国会的大厅，笑着看向每一个人，还把魔杖插在裤兜里。所有人都不敢动，直到真部长用石化咒制服并缴了他的魔杖。他大大方方走回监狱，我们用尽一切方式也没让他开口说一句话。

 

他的牢房加固了，希望这次能关他关得长一点。

 

这边一切都好，请不要担心。你在那边也相对安全，注意保护自己。我给你寄了身体清洁液，我试过了没有问题，你照着说明书使用就好。

 

祝你平安健康。期待与你的会面。

 

Love，  
Tina


	4. Chapter 4

十六、

 

Dear Tina, 

 

我先收到你第一封信，告诉我格林德沃越狱的那封。希波利希很聪明，它居然找到了我们隐蔽观察的据点，我收到信没拆，回到营地才拆开。一拆开我就向队长请假收拾东西，离开营地一个小时以后你的第二封信赶到。我就又回去了。现在在给你写信。

 

从信上看，你那边一切都好，似乎还能应付过来。我这边的调查处于收尾关键阶段（设了三个陷阱等待抓住一只样本动物），最好不要离开。如果你那边觉得累了，或者你希望我能在你身边，我会马上回去，箱子也不带。我不知道该怎么表达，总之我们抓住一只样本以后或者三个陷阱都废掉以后我会马上回到纽约。

 

我想，你处于前线，消息足够灵通，只希望你能注意保护自己，还有Queenie和Jacob。如果你遇到威胁或者危险或者疑似威胁、危险，你可以向我哥哥Theseus求助，你这封信寄出后我会发信给我哥哥。你也可以向邓布利多求助，随信附上介绍信（我认为他还记得我），你知道他一直都在霍格沃茨。

 

撒哈拉沙漠里只有我们考察队，还有动物，还有当地的麻瓜。我比你安全，请放心。

 

再次请你注意安全。

 

我会尽快赶到纽约。

 

Best wishes&love  
Newt

 

十七、

 

Dear Tina, 

 

我没有再收到你的信。考察已结束，我的运气不错，陷阱刚设下3天就抓到了一只动物。经初步观察，它可以随意变大变小的动物，目前认定为新物种。我现在启程赶往纽约。

 

期待你的来信。期待与你会面。

 

Love,   
Newt

 

十八、

 

Dear Newt, 

 

我发出加急猫头鹰邮件以后没有再收到你的来信。我想去找你，可我不知道你在撒哈拉大沙漠的哪一片区域。冒昧也好激进也好太不矜持也好，我发信给你哥哥请求他告诉我你的考察区域。邮件刚刚寄出。

 

如果你看到了这封信，请放心，我、Queenie还有Jacob一切安好。纽约风平浪静，格林德沃一直安静地待在牢房离，虽然我觉得这不正常，但我们都还好，一切人都还好。

 

盼望你的来信，或者你哥哥的来信。

 

Best wishes,   
Tina

 

十九、

 

Dear Tina, 

 

我收到了你的来信和我哥哥的回信。Theseus说你没收到我的回信，他已经发信告诉你他收到我的来信了。我当时派加急邮件猫头鹰给你回信是考虑到邮费（我还是不信任美国的猫头鹰邮政），以及相比那只邮政猫头鹰Theseus能更用心照顾希波利希。事实证明我大错特错，我蠢到家了。希望你能赶紧收到这封信。

 

我在船上，一切都好。出了人烟稀少区（地形不熟）我就幻影移形到大港口再坐船。我这次没带箱子，我把箱子托付给队长了，队长会把它带回伦敦交给我哥哥。我请他帮我好好照顾箱子里的动物，不过他可能一个不耐烦就幻影移形把箱子送到纽约来。他的幻影移形可比我好多了。我觉得我该练习了。

 

希望你能尽快收到这封信，还有之前的信，还有我哥哥的信。我现在度日如年，恨不得把这艘船移形换影。

 

Love,  
Newt

 

二十、

 

Dear Newt, 

 

办公室收到一封信，是你哥哥的，我太忙了没当时就拆。回家后收到你三封信，倒叙看了一遍松了一口气，吃了Queenie做的三个松饼两个Jacob的独角兽面包。Queenie还特地做了热可可，我从来没觉得她和Jacob做出来的点心这么好吃。Queenie笑我白眼狼，可我就是太开心了。

 

你还是坐船到纽约吧？到达日期还有船名告诉我，我去接你。

 

Love,   
Tina

 

PS. 怎么养帕尔玛还有希波利希，我需要和你好好讨论。

 

二十一、

 

Dear Tina, 

 

我在酒店房间收到了你的回信。就是你要我告诉你船名和到达时间的那一封。我真不知道是不是最近全世界都刮大风。

 

我在布莱克旅馆205号房间，皇后区温斯顿路288号。还是上次那家。我需要睡一觉，你到的时候和前台说房间号和我的名字，我收拾一下下去。

 

希望能和你共进晚餐，或者夜宵，或者酒吧喝一杯，都好。

 

Love,   
Newt


	5. Chapter 5

二十二、

Dear Tina，

我在船上的餐厅，伴着柔和的烛光，就着甘醇的葡萄酒给你写信。头等舱的待遇真是不错，有机会你一定要体验一下。至于 为什么要在餐厅写信：这里都是双双对对，只有我孤身一人。我想你了。

这两周在纽约像做梦一样。先是梦幻的开端：酒吧约会，分外美妙。我原来以为纽约就那一家巫师可以进入的酒吧，或者，纽约巫师能进的酒吧都是那个样子；但是你领我去的那家，真得美妙极了。我还记得空中漂浮的百合花瓣，吧台上各色基酒，美貌而技艺高超的调酒师——噢她没有你美，她，就是挺美的，你当时也也这么跟我说的是吧？那个，还是忘了它吧——总之，我那天很开心，我因为开心才喝了那么多酒，喝到我现在都想不起来我是怎么回去的。我都没来得及谢你，把我一个醉鬼带回酒店房间挺不容易的吧，毕竟你不能直接幻影移形到房间里面，还得把我拖上楼梯。

我没想到我哥哥直接拎着我的箱子过来了，我还没来得及详尽告诉他你我之间的关系。可能他对我的信产生了一定程度的误解，居然直截了当邀请你圣诞节去我家，那语气还像是要求。Tina我请你不要介意，他说话就是那个样子，发号施令习惯了。我已经和他说过了，我很严肃，下次要是他的话你觉得不舒服，直接反驳就好。我也不介意让他欣赏一下你高超的魔法能力（不要受伤就好！）。感谢你还答应明年春天拜访我家，我期待那个时候与你相见。不过我不希望那是下一次见面；有机会我会去纽约看你的。尽快。

我好像晕得越发严重了；这瓶酒是20度的，我的天哪！我回去发信，想你。

Love，  
Newt

二十三、

Dear Tina，

我昨天给你写了信，趁着夜色发了出去，但是好像……内容有点诡异。如果其中有冒犯之处，请你原谅，我昨天可能真得喝多了。我上午问了一下餐厅，那瓶酒是杂了葡萄的伏特加，所以度数比较高，偏偏口感柔和尝不出来。我已经记不太清我昨天发出的邮件的内容了，如此出丑的事情真的抱歉。

今天天气很好，阳光晒得人懒洋洋的。海水颜色很深，天空很蓝，蓝得像酒吧里那杯玛格丽特。这艘船吃水比较浅，我在甲板上看不到是否有海豚或者鲨鱼跟着（有也不用怕船没事我也不会掉下去），不过海鸥时不时跟着船带出的波浪飞来跳去。

我吃完午饭，在甲板上看书。躺椅很舒服，头等舱太棒了你一定要体验一下——我是不是说过了？不好意思我记不清了。我真希望你能在这里，和我一起，一起看蓝天，看大海，一起感受这温暖的阳光，我可以看着书再看着你。

Love，  
Newt

二十四、

Dear Tina，

今天的晚餐尝试了米饭，真的难吃至极。为什么会有这种又干又硬的食物？为什么这能成为食物？实在不懂。不过菜很好吃，宫保鸡丁的滋味太美好了，不知道你吃没吃过？

我今天在看一本书，《男巫圣迭戈与女巫梅兰妮的奇遇故事》，我哥哥几天前送给我的。他说这本书对我很有帮助，还拿他的梅林二级勋章起誓。不过事实上这是本爱情小说，我没那么自大你也没那么无聊。你可不是只会等着人救的穿裙撑的公主，我们可以互相照看对方的背后。不过我想你穿裙撑应该很美，如果你愿意尝试我家有几件古早礼服可以改一改。

不知道我哥哥还有什么收藏，我等着他一本本拿出来。他真得很喜欢你，生怕我把你丢了。

Love，  
Newt

二十五、

Dear Tina，

我不知道怎么了，就想给你写信。 看到漂亮的云彩想给你写信，吃到好吃不好吃的食物想给你写信，看到有趣的事情想给你写信，甚至猫狸子一窝生了三个我也想给你写信。我想把我生活中发生的一切都和你分享；我很想看到你的表情，肯定分外可爱。

今天没什么事情发生，一切平平淡淡，阳光、空气、食物、动物、书籍，都恰到好处。我的心情像玫瑰香槟，冒着粉红色的泡泡，像我刚刚喝了几杯一样。

我不想写书，不想阅读，只想着你。我现在理解童话故事里描述的爱情了，果然让人沉醉让人不思进取。在船上这几天我就当放假了，我好多年都没有给自己放过假了。

我向船长借了画架画布画笔和颜料。完成了以后寄给你。

Love，  
Newt

二十六、

Dear Newt，

连着四天，四天！你到底养了几只猫头鹰？我每天收到你一封信，但是没有时间给你写回信。你哥哥和主席会面以后，我们的任务多了两倍，不过效果还是很不错的，就是很累。还有每年圣诞节前一个月的查缺补漏检查考评，加上你哥哥带过来的新任务，傲罗部门所有人都忙得脚不沾地，每天只能睡几个小时。有对孩子才三岁的傲罗被叫回来加班，那两位差点没哭，还好孩子奶奶过来接手了。

我不反感你哥哥。他很关心你，也足够尊重我，至少我和Queenie都没发现谁知道我和他通过你的拐弯抹角的联系，这很难得。至于圣诞节，我今年还是要和Queenie一起。她和Jacob计划明年结婚，这个不出意外的话是我和她最后一个一起度过的圣诞节了，我想好好珍惜。

我和你，有同样的心情。我看到我抓获的罪犯的供述想和你吐槽，吃到Jacob的面包想和你分享，看到好看的书想和你谈论，甚至看到天空飞过的猫头鹰也会想起你。白天工作还好，到入睡以前我阅读你的信，现在的以前的，总会让我不停地想起你。我好好睡觉（上帝知道我多想给你写回信），祈祷我能梦到你。

你想不想搬到纽约来，或者，你们的魔法部现在招人吗？

噢，对，你的画我收到了。太美了。画布上只有蓝色，深深浅浅的蓝色，但是船、帆、海鸥、海水都恰到好处。那个船上的人影是你吗？头发好像你。我第一次看到有人两三笔那么简单就画出个人还绝对不会认错的！我好喜欢。

我再翻翻你的信。你再来纽约，我要领你好好逛一逛，这几次都太匆忙了。纽约很大，不用担心酒吧！那本书完全不像你哥哥的风格，你们的相处肯定很有趣。你第一封信没有“出丑”，在我面前你不用担心这个，你放心。我现在分外期待头等舱以及古早的裙撑裙子，但是相信我，米饭很好吃，你可以投诉厨师的！等你再来纽约我领去吃！

期待你的回信，期待你再次来到纽约！

我等帕尔玛回来把信发出去。

Love，  
Tina


	6. Chapter 6

二十七、

 

Dear Newt, 

 

最近没发生什么事。纽约还是那么匆匆忙忙，我也是。这两天终于不那么忙了，很多新增设的程序和措施也初见成效。你哥哥很厉害。他和部长主持对格林德沃的审讯，好像审了点什么出来，绝密，除了他俩以外只有主席知道。

 

Jacob让我告诉你，你留下给他应急的三只鸟蛇蛋壳他找到了，他谢谢你以及你留下的便签，要不然他要以为蛋壳本身也能繁殖了。他再次感谢你当时对他的帮助，现在他已经还完贷款赎回银蛋壳，以后再也不用跟银行贷款部打交道了。他和Queenie的面包店生意蒸蒸日上，没再贷款就扩展了两倍店面，要不是他不知道什么去英国，分店已经开起来了。

 

Jacob和Queenie决定明年结婚，他们在观望纽约的局势。你知道，我和Queenie是混血巫师，而我已经记不清我父母是怎么相处的了，也记太不清我们谈论魔法的时候有没有避开我们的父亲。我现在不敢问，查找案例也没有什么进展，总之他们可能先在纽约结婚，之后如果美国容不下他们那么就搬到英国。到时候可能需要你的帮助。Jacob觉得一切都好，他现在就是努力赚钱，如果需要被迫搬家，能尽可能快速地重新开始。

 

我在想你和我怎么搬到一个城市？我……我不知道怎么说，等见面吧！我觉得可能你我需要好好聊一聊。

 

昨天在中餐馆吃得饭，想起了你。福饼的纸条是“缘”和“聚”，希望能够如愿。

 

Miss you so much. 

 

Love, 

 

Tina

 

二十八、

 

Dear Tina, 

 

我刚下船就赶往霍格沃茨与邓布利多教授会面，谈了我的书，还有格林德沃。他看了我箱子里的神奇动物，又给我看了他的凤凰。我没赶上凤凰涅槃，不过邓布利多教授很慷慨地给我一些羽毛还有眼泪还有照片作为研究资料。他希望我哪天能再去禁林，好好看看也管管禁林里的生物。

 

如果可以，那真得太美好了。

 

Jacob一直念念不忘我送给他的蛋壳，坚持要还回来。他真是个好人，也是个极好的朋友。鸟蛇因为它的银蛋壳被捕杀到濒危以致无法维持种群，我无法原谅因为银蛋壳捕杀鸟蛇的人。但是Jacob，我想如果鸟蛇能说话，它们也会愿意把蛋壳送给他的。

 

你说等我再到纽约，你要和我谈谈？要谈你的工作吗？我问了我之前还能说得上话的同学，他们说可以提供“仅给优秀傲罗的职位”。我不怀疑你的优秀，你比跟我说话的这位自以为是的蠢材要优秀得多；但是可能，除非我哥哥出面，要不然你可能要到我们的魔法部端茶倒水了，和你在魔杖登记处的工作一样。这样对你太不公平。我很抱歉我帮不到你什么，如果可以我希望你能在美国继续你的傲罗职业生涯，当然如果你想辞职我也没有问题。

 

至于我自己，我目前还是以实地考察为主，一年可能出门三四次，每次时间不定。如果你想在美国继续你的傲罗职业，那我搬到纽约就是顺理成章。不过英国的房子我不会卖，毕竟是我的“据点”，住了很久东西太多也不想动；所以在纽约可能要租房居住了，如果可以的话希望你能指路，我可不想傻乎乎的被中介骗了。

 

所以，我都可以，看你的决定。Jacob和Queenie的事情也要看他们的决定，如果能够帮忙，我义不容辞。

 

我现在对纽约的中餐特别好奇。我也很想你。

 

期待与你再次见面。

 

Love, 

 

Newt

 

二十九、

 

Dear Newt, 

 

今天发生了一件很有趣的事情。一个贩卖蒲绒绒的商人，把蒲绒绒染色卖出，据举报的买家说，染成了漂亮的淡粉红色。但是可能染色咒效力时长有限，随着蒲绒绒的成长咒语的效力也逐渐削弱，等到蒲绒绒长到五十英寸的时候，就恢复了买家认为的“难看透顶”的颜色。买家要退货但卖家避而不见，就愤而举报，我们就又一次（惯犯了）把卖家抓了起来并缴获了那只蒲绒绒。我倒是觉得本来颜色的蒲绒绒蛮好看的，可惜这位买家因为嫌弃且退货不能而泄愤举报，宁可自己被处罚也要揪出那位卖家。我偷偷把这只蒲绒绒交给了你哥哥，因为你在书里说蒲绒绒一般不长这么大，我觉得你可能会感兴趣。

 

来信收到，你对搬到哪里的想法让我很开心。我原来以为你会要求我搬到英国，我原本很担忧我到英国能做什么。纽约房子还是很好租的，单身汉尤其好租，只要你拿得出现金，或者你有体面工作（麻鸡要看的工作证明很好做）。如果需要，现金我这边可以借你一些。

 

我很好奇你和邓布利多先生谈了什么，如果可以我想听一听。你书店那边联系得怎么样了？期待你第二版的样书！

 

Really miss you.

 

Love, 

 

Tina


	7. 番外1 Theseus的信

一、

 

Newt, 

 

收到你的来信，了解了你的嘱托。不过据我所知，格林德沃在美国没搞出什么乱子，除了越狱-找不到-回来这个步骤以外他什么都没做。这已经是关押一位能力强大的危险人物能祈祷到的最好的结果了，不知为何美国魔法国会居然连这种心理准备都没有。我个人认为你不用太担心，她还比较安全。

 

这位Miss Goldstein也写信给我，措辞礼貌条理清晰但急切地想要你考察地的详尽地址。我知道你没什么事，所以我还没回她邮件，我今天就回。她说你没有回信，你最好查看一下猫头鹰是不是被吃了，尽快再写信给她。如果你的工作不那么紧张或者重要，你可以选择尽快回到纽约看望她。刚复职的女傲罗最好不要请假，我的经验之谈。

 

我通过渠道打听了一下这位小姐，放心，不会被他们认为她和我有什么私人关系，公不公开是你们的事。据说她工作能力很强，但是性格执拗，底线以上不择手段。比如她居然给我写信，这并不符合惯常的礼仪。虽然我不认为她会是个淑女，也不会是安心在家的好妻子、好母亲，不过和你倒挺合适。无论如何，如果你们有结婚的意愿，请把她带回家来参加家庭聚会。

 

看她和你的邮件，今天圣诞节把她带回来吧。不带回来我也会和母亲讲，祝你好运。

 

注意健康和安全。

 

Love, 

Theseus

 

二、

 

Dear Miss Goldstein, 

 

我对舍弟此次工作的地点知之甚少，只知道在撒哈拉沙漠南部，靠近植被的地方。不过我昨天收到了他的邮件，他收到了你的来信，还拜托我，如果你有危险向我求救，我要帮助、照顾你。

 

 

不过他现在一切安好，应该会很快给你写信，也会尽快赶往纽约。请Miss Goldstein稍安勿躁，不用担心，一切如常就好。

 

祝一切顺利。

 

 

Yours sincerely, 

Theseus Scamander


	8. Chapter 8

三十六、

Dear Tina, 

我将于明日登船前往纽约，船名“守望者”，轻型船舶，航速较快。原来的住所已经安排好了，每半月打扫一次，我哥哥也会时不时派人来看一下，保持房屋基本状况，可以住人。如果你出差到伦敦，你可以住在那里，我可以把钥匙给你。

这次去纽约，我两个小箱子，除了日常用品和神奇动物，装得都是需要在船上编写的手稿和参考资料。更多的东西打包了五个箱子，会从伦敦寄到纽约。费用就不说了，我问邮局他都说不清什么时候能寄到，我只能暗暗下了好几个追踪咒，要是出了问题我还可以找回来。

希望等这五个箱子到纽约的时候我的房子已经收拾停当，要不还得先寄放在你家。你和Queenie租住的公寓不大，放五个箱子进去实在太挤了。不过也没关系，我可以在布莱克旅馆或者就近开一个旅馆房间，不知道旅馆会生气我把它们当仓库，还是会开心因为我不需要他们提供早餐还有按铃服务。

这封信我让帕尔玛寄出，等待带来你回信的希波利希。

Really Miss You.

I'm looking forward to my life in New York, WITH YOU.

Love,   
Newt

 

三十七、

Dear Newt, 

来信已收到。我会让希波利希把回信寄出，希望帕尔玛不要生气。

看好的那几处房子有一处已经租出去了，不过又有几处之前有人租的现在空出来了。房子还是挺好租的，可以等等也可以多看看。

最近看得几处，都是一家人搬进来再一家人搬出去的。有的是被解雇了，新工作还没找好，只能搬到小一些也远一些的房子里。有些是决定离开纽约，到其他州生活，说这里养不起家了。还有投资受损的，债券无法兑付的，还有破产自杀的。他们不是巫师，即使留恋世间，也无法留下鬼魂。

我感觉麻瓜经济好像出现了一些问题，但是我不知道哪里出现了问题。美国的巫师社会隐于麻瓜社会之中，不知道这会对我们的生活有什么影响。

呃，好像感慨得有点多了……希望别影响你的好心情！我的工资涨了20%，终于可以攒下一些钱了。工作也很顺利，无论抓捕还是审判，在真部长的带领下，我们部门终于走上了正轨。我觉得部长现在还是很郁闷，他郁闷起来不说话，只是面无表情要求我们蹲守加班，不过还好最终总是能抓到该抓的人。

你哥哥提过的改革，之前下了一点毛毛雨，又停了。不知道Credence在天堂看到会有什么感想。我只能尽我所能去发掘这样的孩子，多给一些帮助和关怀。他孤儿院的妹妹，Modesty，和我还保持着联系，她现在的生活还不错。她不是巫师，这也算是件好事。

天啊，我到底写了什么……不好意思！总之，谢谢你搬来纽约，期待有你的生活。让Tina领着你探索纽约吧！

Love,   
Tina

 

三十八、

Dear Tina, 

船上的生活实在无聊，我忙着整理第二版的稿件还有一些刊物约稿，连画画都没有时间。看到希波利希，收到你的信，是我这几天最开心的事情，仅次于我完成了三份稿件，到岸就可以寄出。

你让希波利希寄信，帕尔玛会不开心？在我的印象里她很喜欢飞行但不喜欢长途飞行，尤其是跨大西洋这种。我猜她不喜欢没法随时停下休息，但我也不太知道。这次她不开心了吗？等到你回信或者我们见面，你一定要告诉我。

巫师社会离不开麻瓜社会，每个人，无论是巫师还是麻瓜，都享受着公共设施和国家管理带来的便利，虽然对我们来说这种便利不是必要的，我们自己也可以处理，但也省了很多麻烦。所以格林德沃的理论是错误的，不知为什么他曾经有那么多粉丝。麻瓜经济会影响巫师社会，你看看能不能搜集一下数据，我可以寄给我学麻瓜研究的同学看。你们有这门课吗？要不你翻翻教材？

我对Modesty没有印象，也不记得见没见过她。她被收养了？还是到了一家好一些的孤儿院？Credence的事情对她应该有很大刺激，梅林在上，希望她能平安长大。

恭喜你加薪，祝你早日升职，能有更大的权力做你想做的事情，推动你想要的改革。向Queenie和Jacob问好，想念他们的厨艺（船上的饭菜实在太难吃了，奶油卷的奶油居然坏了！）。

这次航行是离家，但我却有归心似箭的感觉。

Love,   
Newt

 

三十九、

Dear Newt, 

我向港口打听，他们说“守望者”明天就到了，电报已经发了过来，一切顺利。明天我休假，我现在把帕尔玛放飞寄信，信上下个追踪咒，看明天是我先找到你，还是你先看到我。

帕尔玛这次确实有点不开心。我觉得她想你了。

明天见，欢迎来到纽约。

Love,   
Tina


End file.
